


San Valentino

by wolfish



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish/pseuds/wolfish
Summary: Una piccola One-Shot scritta da Hart per augurarvi un buon San Valentino :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 8





	San Valentino

Regina sbuffò, non che fosse una cosa che faceva. Era una regina, e le regine non sbuffano. Eppure l’aveva fatto. I suoi occhi si spostarono sul piede gonfio e dolorante. Maledetta neve. Aveva sempre amato la neve. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ma la neve le trasmetteva felicità fin da quando era piccola. Si soffermava a guardare i piccoli fiocchi di neve scendere leggeri dal cielo per poi posarsi dolcemente sugli alberi. Ricordava le uscite a cavallo sotto la neve con suo padre. E adesso la neve le si ritorceva contro, come se non fosse già abbastanza triste di suo. Odiava quel periodo dell’anno, Storybrooke sembrava impazzita con tutte quelle dannate decorazioni che ricoprivano i negozi, i muri. Ovunque erano appesi cuori, rose, lanterne. E di sicuro lei, come sindaco, non aveva autorizzato nulla di tutto ciò. Ma nonostante questo la città sembrava diventata un enorme confetto. L’aria sembrava profumare di rose e cioccolato. Sapeva che non sarebbe dovuta uscire quella mattina, ma Henry doveva andare a scuola e sembrava più euforico che mai, e aveva capito il motivo solo arrivati davanti alla scuola. Henry l’aveva salutata frettolosamente e si era avvicinato ad una ragazzina, Grace, aveva aperto lo zaino tirando fuori una scatola di cioccolatini. Era rimasta sorpresa, primo perché Henry non le aveva mai detto niente di quella ragazza, secondo perché non si era neanche accorta che avesse comprato un regalo per lei. Stava crescendo troppo velocemente. Avrebbe voluto lanciare un'altra maledizione solo per bloccarlo lì a quell’età.  
«Il ragazzino ha buon gusto.»  
«Miss Swan.»  
«Sai ogni tanto potresti anche usare il mio nome.»  
Regina la ignorò continuando a fissare Henry e Grace.  
«Lo sapevi?» chiese dopo qualche istante.  
«Potrei averli visti ogni tanto…»  
«E perché diavolo non mi hai informata?»  
«Perché saresti andata fuori di testa, proprio come adesso» replicò lo sceriffo.

«Non sto andando fuori di testa ma…»  
«Ma dovremmo andare e lasciare che il ragazzino passi la giornata con la sua fidanzata.»  
«Non è la sua fidanzata.»  
Emma la tirò leggermente dal braccio per farla allontanare.  
«Miss Swan…»  
«Andiamo Regina, non fare la mamma chioccia.»  
«Devo…»  
«Devi andare al lavoro e lasciare che Henry faccia le sue esperienze.»  
«Non dirmi come fare la madre.»  
«Non lo farei mai. Sei la miglior madre che potesse avere ma devi lasciarlo andare.»  
«Io…» iniziò a dire per poi bloccarsi rendendosi conto delle sue parole «Che hai detto?»  
«Che devi lasciarlo respirare.»  
«No quello, prima hai detto che sono la migliore madre che potesse avere…»  
Emma arrossì ma scrollò le spalle.  
«Sì, ovvio.»  
«Lo pensi veramente?»  
«Regina credevo che lo sapessi. Henry è un ragazzo fantastico ed è solo merito tuo. Io non potevo sperare in una madre migliore per lui quando l’ho dato in adozione.»  
Le guance di Regina si tinsero di rosa acceso.  
«Grazie» mormorò. Emma le sorrise.  
«Vieni, ti offro un caffè.»  
Camminarono verso il Granny’s mentre dolci fiocchi di neve iniziavano a cadere dal cielo.  
«Amo la neve» si lasciò sfuggire Regina.  
«Anche a me piace» le sorrise lo sceriffo.   
E poi fu un attimo, il tacco di Regina scivolò sul bagnato, la caviglia si piegò di lato e il dolore la colpì in un istante anche se la caduta non arrivò. Emma la prese al volo, le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
«Stai bene?»  
Regina poggiò le mani sulle sue braccia.  
«La caviglia» sussurrò trattenendo un gemito di dolore.

E così adesso era bloccata sul suo divano, dove Emma l’aveva fatta stendere dopo averla riportata a casa. Odiava quel giorno e adesso odiava anche la neve.  
«Eccomi» lo sceriffo si sedette accanto a lei e le mise del ghiaccio sulla caviglia.  
«Grazie.»  
«E’ solo una slogatura ma non dovresti sforzarla, quindi oggi dovresti rimanere a casa.»  
«Ma…»  
«Niente ma, puoi anche riposare per un giorno, Storybrooke non esploderà.»  
«Non devi restare, avrai degli impegni.»  
«Non credo che il mio capo mi licenzierà visto che le sto prestando soccorso, probabilmente dovrò occuparmene per tutto il giorno» scherzò.  
Regina scosse la testa con un lieve sorriso.  
«Intendevo dire che avrai programmi per la serata.»  
«Serata?»  
«È San Valentino…»  
«E allora?»  
«Non hai un appuntamento?»  
«Credo che sia tu il mio appuntamento.»  
Regina la fissò in silenzio, sicura di aver capito male.   
«Come?»  
«Passeremo la serata insieme quindi suppongo che tu sarai il mio appuntamento.»  
«Ma…»  
Emma le sorrise.  
«Tranquilla, ti porterò dei fiori e anche dei cioccolatini.»  
«Emma ma che stai dicendo?!»  
«Che voglio passare la serata con te.»  
«Perché dovresti farlo?»  
Emma alzò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Sul serio non l’hai ancora capito?»  
Il cuore di Regina prese a battere furiosamente, si costrinse a guardarla negli occhi. Quegli occhi verdi che le trasmettevano speranza, amore e un senso di pace che non provava da tanto.  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.»  
Lo sceriffo le sfiorò il viso, accarezzandole la guancia e poi la baciò. Un bacio dolce, a fior di labbra. Un bacio lento, soffice e dannatamente perfetto.  
«Vuoi passare con me San Valentino?» le sussurrò.  
Regina, ancora stordita, non riuscì a parlare ma annuì imbarazzata.   
«Avevo paura di chiedertelo, sono giorni che cerco il modo giusto di farlo…»  
«Davvero?»  
«Sì, ma avevo paura che mi avresti rifiutato.»  
Regina prese coraggio e la baciò con più decisione, ma con dolcezza e tenerezza.  
«Buon San Valentino, Emma.»  
Emma sorrise e la baciò di nuovo.


End file.
